


Farewell My Love

by three_days_late



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Crossover, Daemons, Goodbyes, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_days_late/pseuds/three_days_late
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HDM AU. After a hole to another world is blown open in the sky, Texas decides to leave. Before he does there's a very important good-bye that needs to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the kink meme forever ago and never deanoned it. Then I saw it pop up on a few fic rec lists and though "hey if people like it maybe I should deanon it" and never did. Now that I'm going through all my old fics and posting them, it's finally time to deanon this. It's a His Dark Materials crossover, taking place right after the events of the first book.
> 
> -I don't remember if it was called England in Lyra's world, so since Funi gave me the option, I went with Britain, which is called Brytain. So Brytain = England.  
> -There is no USA in Lyra's world. There's a New France (probably Canada), a New Denmark, and a Texas. I don't know enough about Danish history to figure out where history changed to create New Denmark if it even is in the Americas, so I just went with Texas = America because Lee Scoresby is so an American.

 

Brytain stared up at the sky, at the hole that was blown open in it a few moments ago leading to what could only be another world. He shivered, but that was clearly because of the cold. The arctic was a cold place, never mind the fact he couldn't feel it. His lioness dæmon nuzzled his thigh anyway, offering him comfort as he stared up at the great unknown. Subconsciously, he scratched her head, comforting her as well.

"He…actually did it," Brytain said as he continued gazing on in awe, "A new world just sitting in the sky…"

"You want to conquer this one?" Britannia asked, following his gaze to the city in the sky.

He chuckled and scratched her head again, "No, it's not mine to conquer either."

"Arthur, I think you've grown up, and about time too." He messed up her fur in retaliation, but Britannia saw the smile grace his lips.

"Yes, I suppose I have."

They continued staring up at the sky in silence before Britannia broke it suddenly, "He's coming, don't worry."

"I-I'm not worried. And you don't know if he's coming or not. I mean, I certainly didn't tell him anything about this, did you?"

"You know I didn't," she flicked her tail in annoyance, "but he'll be here anyway."

"Yes, he's always showing up unwanted like that…"

"You want him here, and he won't disappoint."

"I don't-" his useless denial was silenced by the screeching of an eagle up above. Both nation and dæmon looked up the bald eagle dæmon, Americana was her name if he recalled correctly, soaring around a balloon that was steadily getting closer to them.

"See, nothing to worry about," Britannia flicked her tail again, "I told you he'd show up."

"That…doesn't mean I want him here," Brytain turned his eyes back towards the city, pointedly ignoring the landing balloon and the aeronaut jumping out of it until he was right next to him.

"Hello Arthur," Texas greeted as his eagle landed on Britannia's head and leaned forward to press her forehead against the other's so they were staring into each other's eyes. Brytain was sure that if lions could glare, she would be. Instead, she had to deal with a low growl to get her point across, not that Americana listened, not that she ever did.

"Hello Alfred," he eventually said back, eyes refusing to leave the sky, "What brings you to this side of the arctic?"

"Just, you know, that giant hole in the sky up there," Brytain wasn't looking at him, but he still could hear that infuriating smirk on his face, "Figures you'd be here too."

"Yes, well, my man is the one who opened it. It only seems right that I'm here to see it."

"True," Brytain felt something touch his hand and found himself wishing that Texas didn't need to wear gloves in this cold so he could feel his hand too, "But I'm still gonna be the first to fly through it."

"I'm fairly certain he and his daughter have already made their way to the other side," he gently brushed the back of his fingers against Texas's hand as Britannia lied down. He heard the eagle step down from her perch on Britannia's head, opting to stand on her back and rest her head on the lioness's.

"Yeah, but they didn't fly did they." Brytain turned to look at Texas and saw the cocksure grin plastered on his face. The snow had started falling again, a light dusting covering his head and shoulders, and with the city and aurora reflected in his glasses, surrounding him in its light, he looked beautiful, too beautiful. Brytain looked quickly looked away again.

"You're," he swallowed before continuing, "You're really going then, aren't you?"

Americana rested her forehead on the back of Britannia's head. The lioness had her eyes closed, tail swishing contently back and forth, just taking in the eagle's presence. Gloved fingers intertwined themselves with Brytain's.

"Yeah," Texas replied, gently rubbing his thumb against his finger, "I…" he stopped and turned his head to look at Brytain, "I want you to come with me."

"I know," Brytain closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again and turning to face Texas, "I…want you to stay."

"…I know." That was the closest they were going to get to saying what they really wanted to.

Texas leaned in until his forehead was resting against Brytain's, who sighed and closed his eyes before maneuvering his hand so he was properly holding the other's.

"Come with me," he whispered against his face, "Come fight with us."

Brytain shook his head, "You know I can't," he opened his eyes and looked into Texas's before whispering, "Stay here." The _stay with me_ he decided to leave unsaid.

Texas shook his head, blue eyes never leaving green, "You know I can't."

He gave Brytain's hand a final squeeze before he pulled away and turned to go back to his balloon. Americana nuzzled Britannia's head before flying over to his shoulder.

"I'll come back," Texas shouted over to him as he fired up the balloon, "Count on it."

"I'll be waiting," Brytain shouted back. He saw him smile that shining smile back at him before the balloon took off and Texas flew away.

Brytain fell backwards into the snow as he watched the small balloon fly into the aurora overhead. Britannia nuzzled his hand and he lifted it up to pet her on the head.

"I wonder…if there's a world out there where he's mine."

"If there is," Britannia replied, "Then I'm sure they'll find it."

He closed his eyes, "Do you really believe…"

"He said he'd come back," she rested her head on his chest, "so they'll come back."

Brytain opened his eyes and stared up at the aurora, at the city in another world, at the balloon that wasn't even there anymore.

"…I suppose so."


End file.
